Confianza
by Uno-kun
Summary: After a terrible tragedy, Mokuba stops confiding in Seto. How will Seto win back his brother's trust?
1. Pure No More

(Rated PG-13/R for language, violence, and subject matter. "Confianza" is "Trust" in Spanish)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I'll always be there for you...._

Mokuba played these words over and over again in his head. The kind, soft words of his older brother, Seto. All he saw was darkness. The coldness of the room chilled his small body. His dark blue eyes adjusted to the dark, and eventually revealed an alien room. He blinked twice, and struggled to get up. He noticed his hands were tied to something. It wasn't very much relief from the _other_ cooped-up dark place he was in before. He was glad at least where he was he wasn't moving around and getting tangled up in the jumper cables or gagging on the rag that was over his mouth.

"Seto, where are you?" he whispered. He looked around, and heard something open the door. A silhouette walked in, quietly, and carrying what appeared to be a basket. Mokuba tried to get a good look at who just came in.

_Is it Pegasus? Or one of those corporate goons that are after Seto? _Mokuba thought to himself.

"Are you awake, little one?" a sweet but deadly voice hissed. Mokuba trembled slightly at the sound. He felt something stroke his face gently, and felt it run down his body. He felt something go up his shirt and it pulled his shirt up. Mokuba was terrified.

"Stop touching me!" Mokuba yelled shakily. He managed to pull himself away as much as possible. The figure turned on a lamp. The light revealed a man about 25 years of age, with tied-back dirty blond hair. Mokuba knew now something was wrong.

"Hey little one...don't be scared of me." the man said as he pulled Mokuba into his direction. Mokuba noticed that he was handcuffed to the bedposts.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mokuba growled.

"To play with you, little one." the man said as he lowered his lips onto Mokuba's. Mokuba spat in his face and glared. The man slapped Mokuba and continued. Mokuba smelt and tasted the cigarette smoke on the man. When the man stopped, Mokuba's eyes filled with tears. He was so scared now. He wished his big brother came, swooping down on a Blue Eyes White Dragon and had it eat the man, while Seto would pick him up and take him home, all safe and sound. His reverie was interrupted by a zipping sound. Mokuba saw the man unzipping his pants. The man ran his hands up and down Mokuba's legs, paying special attention to between his thighs. Mokuba instantly curled up as much as he could. The man roughly grabbed his legs and tied them down. Eventually, the man undressed Mokuba, and started to fondle him. The man reached into the basket and pulled out a paddle. He made Mokuba turn over and started to hit him with it. Mokuba screamed loudly as the paddle struck him. With every crack of the paddle, Mokuba screamed louder and louder in pain. Tears ran down his face as he felt another strike of the paddle. After what seemed to be an eternity, the man shoved Mokuba face-up into the bed. The man chuckled darkly as he turned off the lamp. Although Mokuba couldn't see what was going on, he knew he was being raped. He felt sharp, throbbing pain between his legs, and he felt something go into his mouth at least three times. The whole time, as he was choking up on sobs and something else, his only thought was,

_Seto, where are you?_

  



	2. Seto Takes a Stand

Seto Kaiba typed furiously into the computer. He could just talk to the thing, but he was scripting a code, and he didn't feel like speaking all those commands for a straight half hour. He smiled as he saved and published his work. A Web page with this many intricacies could take a regular person about an hour , but he only needed fifteen to twenty minutes to do it. Seto opened a browser window, and surfed onto the Kaiba Corporation web site. He clicked around, and saw his newly born creation, just the way he intended to be. A missing poster for Mokuba. It described his little brother to a point. He looked at the pictures of Mokuba that were posted on there. He smiled, and a tear slid down his face. He put the tips of his fingers over his mouth to repress his emotions, and pulled out his cell phone. After getting though secretaries and machines, he finally got to the chief. 

"Have you found anything yet?" Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but I haven't gotten anything yet. You only called like an hour ago. I suggest you try back later"

Seto was outraged. "LISTEN YOU!" he snarled, "WHILE YOUR COPS ARE SITTING ON THEIR FAT ASSES PIGGING OUT ON DONUTS-"

"_Mr. Kaiba, if you please!"_

"MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT THERE GETTING HURT OR EVEN _KILLED_, AND YOU WANT ME TO **WAIT!?!** "

"Mr. Kaiba, I know how hard it is to loose your only family, but I haven't heard anything yet. I think it's about time you just let go and move on."

Seto had enough. He had been calling for _three_ straight days, only to get the same response. He growled, "If you won't do something, I will." Seto then threw the cell phone in anger and cursed loudly. He grabbed his trench coat and walked out of the room.

  



	3. Mokuba Looses his Faith

Mokuba opened his eyes as the morning rays hit his face. He looked around, wondering where the man went. He was in so much pain. He winced as he tried getting up. He slumped back onto the bed, and noticed that his hands were free. He turned his head and saw a bathroom. He slowly got off the bed and limped inside. He looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped slightly. His left cheek was swollen, and he had bruises all over his body. He choked up a sob, and he stroked his face. He sobbed as he fell onto the floor from weakness. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

Later, he woke up and got himself up with the side of the bathtub. He slipped in and turned the shower on. He smiled as he felt the warm water caress his body. He whipped his long raven hair wildly in the water and giggled. He scrubbed himself with a rag he found. He paid special attention to his private parts, since he remembered his brother telling him about all this. The thought of his older brother made him sniffle slightly. He wished Seto was there to hold him, to tell him it was all right, to not feel afraid anymore. He shut the water off after a while, and dried himself off. He stepped outside of the bathroom swiftly, and found his clothes, scattered around the room. He put them on, and sat on the bed. He looked around the room, thinking of an escape plan. The windows were boarded up, and the door was obviously locked. He looked around for an air vent he could fit through. There was one, but something the size of a cat could have fit in it. He thought of trying the boards. He walked over to the window, and started to tug on the boards. He pulled and pulled as hard as he could. Splinters got into his hands, but he didn't care. He sat down, angry at the boards after ten minutes of no success. He saw a phone. 

_How stupid can I be?!?_ Mokuba chuckled to himself, _All I would have to do is call Seto and he would come with the F.B.I with him! _Mokuba picked up the receiver and started to dial. The phone rang. Mokuba looked at the receiver angrily as the phone kept ringing. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"This is Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Seto! It's Mokuba!"

"Mokuba! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure big brother, but I think it's an apartment."

"Mokuba, don't you worry, I'm going to call the police and I want you to try to call again in like five minutes, okay Mokuba?"

"Okay Seto"

"Just remember, I lov-". To Mokuba's horror, the phone cut off. He looked around. The man stood over him, smiling as he held a cut phone line.

"Trying to snitch on me, little one?" he growled. Mokuba put the receiver down slowly, and backed up in fear. The man hit him across the face and knocked him over. Mokuba instantly broke into tears. The man kicked Mokuba in the stomach, making him up cough up some blood. The man laughed and grabbed Mokuba by his hair. He threw him on the bed and pulled the paddle out. He stuck Mokuba hard across the face when he looked up at him. Then, he proceeded to beat Mokuba with it. Eventually, Mokuba blacked out from the pain.

Mokuba woke up several hours later. He felt so weak, and barely could open his eyes. He looked around him. He saw blood on the sheets, and followed them to his own body. He had cuts all over him, some still bleeding. He rubbed his head in pain, and when he retracted his hand, he found some blood on his hand. He sat up slowly, and examined himself. He saw bruises around the middle of his thighs. Mokuba coughed a little, and spat up some white stuff. He wiped it off, and saw some more around his legs. He fell back, crying, knowing that he was raped again while he was passed out. He looked up at the ceiling, and whispered up to it,

"God, why is this happening to me?" Mokuba choked up a sob, "What did I ever do wrong? I always pray every night, I try going to church, I try not to cuss, I try to be nice to people, but why is this happening to me? Is it because Seto did something bad? If he did, why did you take it out on me?" Mokuba curled up into a ball, and held his knees. His hair curled about his cheekbones and stuck as tears slid down his face.

"If you really care about me, then why haven't you done anything? Why isn't Seto here?" Mokuba crawled over to the bathroom, not daring to look into the mirror. He turned on the shower, and cried while the water ran down his body. He scrubbed himself, and stepped out. Afterwards, Mokuba dressed and plopped onto the bed. He curled up with the bloodstained sheets, and fell asleep.


	4. I'm Coming, Mokuba

Seto walked into the computer room. He slipped on the microphone headset around his head and adjusted it quickly. He looked up at the huge monitor screen, surrounded by smaller screens. With the command of his voice, the computer turned on, and waited for his request.

"Computer, I want you to do a trace." he barked.

"Not if you don't say the magic word." it sassed back in a feminine voice.

Seto glared, then gave in. "Please?"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Do you want me to turn you off?"

"Just kidding Seto Kaiba. Now, what can I do for you today?"

"I want you to do a phone trace to a call that was made about an hour ago to here."

"Alright." The computer made its usual drones while it processed a map.

"So far it's an apartment complex."

"Can you give me which room?"

"Sure!" the computer searched, then highlighted a room. "It's on the 6th floor, in Room 203."

"Thank you computer. You may shut down now."

The computer's screen darkened slightly, then, it turned off. Seto took the microphone off of his head and glided to his room. He picked up the telephone and dialed the police chief.

"I did some research, and I think I know where Mokuba is." Seto said to the chief after hearing him cuss him out after the last incident.

"Really? Where?"

"I just want you to come with your men and meet me here at Kaiba Corp."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, I'm just afraid you would run off to the donut shop without my supervision." Seto sarcastically smiled.

The chief growled, but didn't say anything.

"I want you to come A.S.A.P. here..._**today**._"

The chief agreed, and hung up. Seto walked over to his closet. He opened the large wooden doors, and dug in. He smiled as he pulled out a handgun. He gently stuffed it into the inside of his trench coat. He saw the picture of himself and Mokuba that sat framed on a bed stand. He picked it up and looked at it. He saw himself and his little brother building a sandcastle in the park. He smiled gently as he saw how happy Mokuba looked in the picture.

"I'm coming, Mokuba." Seto whispered as he held the picture to his chest. He put it back, stroking the picture frame. He looked back, and left.


	5. Mokuba, I'm Here

Mokuba cried as he curled up. His kidnapper sat on the side of the bed, lighting up a cigarette. He blew a gray stream of smoke into the air, and watched as the smoke curled and disappeared into the room. The kidnapper looked at Mokuba, and smiled. Mokuba turend over slightly, and looked at the man. The man stroked his face, paying attention to his sticky cheek.

"Looks like I was a little messy with you." The man laughed as he got some on his fingers. He gently put his fingers in Mokuba's mouth, making him lick it off. Mokuba glared at him the whole time.

"What's the matter, little one?" the man said, "You were good this time."

"Why are you always touching me like this?" Mokuba whimpered.

"Because I like little boys." the man said as he ran his hand down Mokuba's chest. Mokuba turned sharply around and frowned. The man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him harshly up to his face.

"You listen to me, and you listen good." the man hissed, "You are mine to do what I please, and are nothing more than a boy-whore! You are my personal slave and you do what **I** want, or else!" The man slapped Mokuba and threw him back onto the bed.

"I'm going to get something to eat, and then I'll have some fun with you." the man said as he walked to the door.

"I'm hungry." Mokuba whimpered.

"I already fed you today!"

"But that was in the morning. I'm hungry now."

"You only get it once a day, you know that." With that, the man left. Mokuba buried his head into the pillow, and sobbed. 

_Seto isn't coming for me, _ Mokuba thought, _he's leaving me here to die._ Mokuba felt so tired he shut his dark blue eyes.

Meanwhile, behind the door, there was a sound of a door being kicked in. A muffled struggle echoed, then stopped. The bedroom door opened, and Seto walked in with the police. Seto ran over to Mokuba and hugged him tightly. The paramedics that accompanied them walked over to Mokuba and looked him over. Mokuba barely opened his eyes and looked around. He reached over and pulled out a Ziplock bag. He spat a white substance into it, and then slumped into the pillow. Seto leaned onto him and cried on him, running his fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

"Mokuba, I'm here." Seto whispered.


	6. The Distrust Begins

Seto sat in the waiting room, passively looking at a magazine. Unfortunately, the only one that he happened to get was a _Highlights _magazine. He put it down as a nurse stuck her head out of the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto lifted his head.

"We need to speak with you."

Seto walked over and entered a hallway. The nurse turned to him.

"The police called and told us that they had no evidence that anything happened-"

"WHAT?!?"

"They need proof. Unfortunately, someone had cleaned your brother up without saving any samples of his abductor." Seto turned to the wall and punched it. He knew that Mokuba's abductor could go free at this point. Out of the corner of his eye, a doctor walked over and talked to the nurse.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have good news for you." the nurse cautiously said.

Seto eyed her suspiciously.

"Apparently, your brother had saved a sample _in his mouth_ and put it in a bag when we found him. Your brother is quite intelligent."

Seto smiled and chuckled to himself. _After all, he IS a Kaiba, _Seto thought. He looked at the nurse and asked, "Can I see Mokuba?"

"I was just going to tell you that. You can, but be careful. He's a little shaken up still."

They walked over to Mokuba's room and walked in quietly. He laid on the bed, asleep. He opened his dark blue eyes and saw Seto. Seto sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at his younger sibling. He noticed how much Mokuba had changed. His shiny raven hair was now a dull black. His healthy tan was paled, and his glossy dark blue eyes seemed clouded over.

"Hey Mokuba." Seto whispered gently while reaching over to pat Mokuba.

Mokuba suddenly turned away from him huffily.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

Mokuba didn't respond. He heard him sniffle softly, muttering to himself.

"Don't do this to me, Mokuba. You don't realize how much that hurts me." Seto finally started to hear Mokuba's mumblings.

"_He never cared for me...he never had...how come I never knew until now? Why did he let this happen to me? It's because he doesn't love me."_

Seto stared at his brother. He turned him over and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you saying that?!? Tell me!" Seto yelled.

"It's because you don't love me anymore!" Mokuba burst into tears.

"I do, Mokuba! I do!" Seto hugged him, but Mokuba struggled and hit him. Mokuba glared and turned back around. Seto was deeply hurt by his brother's reaction. He reached over once again, but only got a cold shoulder from Mokuba. Seto put his arm down, and walked out of the room in silence. The nurse heard some gruff cursing followed by a punch to the wall.


	7. Just Desserts

Seto walked into the darkened room first. He sat down right in front of a glass window. He saw the empty rows beside and behind him. He stretched back, cracking his spine slightly, and looked behind him. Other people started to come in. The policemen, the chief, the press, and some other people who he never saw before. However, those particular people caught his attention, because they were crying. Seto shrugged slightly and turned around. Behind the glass, the room behind it lit up. The white light revealed a sterile room with a prep table in the middle. On the sides of it were several leather straps fastened with brass buckles. The room became quiet as the door on the other side opened. There were two policemen escorting someone, followed by a doctor. The policemen strapped down the other men and stood next to the door. Seto glared at the man who laid on the table. 

_So this is the bastard that raped Mokuba?_ Seto thought to himself.

The doctor picked up a syringe and checked it. He nonchalantly asked the man to make a fist and slid the needle into the man's vein. The doctor pushed the deadly toxin in and pulled it out. The man winced slightly from the pain of the needle, but fought it off, knowing that he was going to die anyway. The man turned his head, taking a good, last look at the mortal world before he departed. He saw something that caught his attention. A brown-haired boy who sat in the front row. He saw his piercing blue eyes, and felt almost like they were seeing right through him. He remembered seeing eyes like that, but where? He started feeling weak and short of breath. He saw how the eyes seemed to narrow as a smirk grew across the boy's face. As his eyelids started to become heavy, he saw the smirk grow into a wicked smile, coordinating with his eyes. Then, the man was no more.

"Just desserts_._" Seto chuckled to himself.

  



	8. Home Again

Seto was in a particularly good mood. He stepped out of the limo and sighed deeply. He reached back and pulled out a shopping bag. He glided over to the door of his mansion and walked in. Anyone who entered the Kaiba Mansion would be greeted by a grand staircase decorated by a lush royal blue rug. The marble floor reflected the vaulted ceiling, which seemed to soar into the sky.

"Mokuba? I'm home." Seto called out. No response. Seto grew concerned and climbed up the stairs. He ran into Mokuba's room and saw that it was empty. His worst fears played back as he searched the room. A piece of paper fluttered in front of Seto's face. He picked it up, and saw that it was a crude self-portrait of Mokuba, but scribbled out with heavy black crayon lines. He found more drawings, all themed about the macabre. He saw one that caught his eye. It was a picture of himself, but over it in red crayon, were some crude words, "LIAR", and "HE NEVER LOVED ME". Seto put it down slowly and stared at it. His state of shock was broken when he heard a muffled sound. He followed the sound, leading him to the bathroom. He saw Mokuba bent over the toilet, vomiting. He sat up and coughed, making him vomit even more.

"Lemme help you Mokuba." Seto said as he grabbed some toilet paper. He gently wiped his brother's mouth and chin. Mokuba glared at him, and suddenly vomited on him. Mokuba got up and stormed off, crying as he slammed the door behind him. Seto took his coat off and walked over to Mokuba's door. The door was locked.

"Mokuba, let me in." Seto pleaded.

"No." Mokuba growled.

"If I did anything to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help."

"Look Mokuba, wanna see what I got you from the mall?"

"No. I don't want your junk. I hate you."

Seto glared at the door, and felt tears slide down his face. He gave up and walked to his room.


	9. Nightmarish Memories

Mokuba laid in bed, his eyes heavy with sleep. He curled up in his soft blankets and buried the back of his head into his goose down pillow. His light cottony blue pajamas touched his skin softly as he adjusted himself in the bed. He found his stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon next to him. He grabbed it and squeezed it next to him. His dark blue eyes shut slowly into sleep. 

He suddenly woke to a sound of chains rattling. He found himself chained to a table. The room was dark and cold. He panicked and tugged on the chains as much as possible. Suddenly, a shadowy figure crept over to him and laughed sadistically. It raised a claw and slashed Mokuba's clothing. Mokuba started screaming in fear. The thing laughed and wrapped itself around him like a anaconda. Mokuba felt like he was being suffocated, and screamed for his brother as loud as he could. He heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Mokuba, Mokuba! Wake up!" Seto said as he shook Mokuba gently. Mokuba woke up instantly and saw his brother looking down at him. Mokuba started crying and curled up in a ball. Seto rubbed his brother's back with his hand, but got no response. Seto leaned over and hugged his little brother.

"Mokuba, it's all right. It was just a dream. I'm here for you."

Mokuba turned around and glared at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, you're here now, but when I needed you most, you weren't?"

"I'm so sorry Mokuba. I know I didn't find you as fast as I would of liked to, but at least I didn't sit around and do nothing about it!"

"Just leave me alone Seto." Mokuba said as he laid back down with his back turned. Seto stood up and left Mokuba's room quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto said down on his bed, then slid down into it. He laid there, staring at the ceiling. His memory played in the darkness of the room.

_I'll always be there for you..._ He remembered saying that to Mokuba when he made his eternal promise to his younger sibling. His memories turned to that one day...

_It was a Saturday night. I had taken him out on the town. He was so happy, getting to spend time with his brother, _Seto remembered. _I went into his room to say goodnight. He was there, still putting his things away and looked at me. The way he looked at me made all of the stress of the day melt away. I hugged him and felt his hair. He looked at me and said goodnight. I got up and left._ Seto smiled at the vision of Mokuba looking at him lovingly before he shut the door. _Then, as I walked into my room, I heard a crash and a scream. I ran into Mokuba's room to see if he was all right. The window was broken in, and Mokuba was....gone._ Seto's eyes stung with tears as he remembered seeing a car peel off into the night. Seto wiped his eyes roughly, and turned to the side. He grabbed part of the blankets and fell asleep.


	10. Mokuba's Decision

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...school being the main reason why. I'm glad all of you are wanting more, because here it is! I'll try to update A.S.A.P. whenever I can. - M-Sama**_

*********************************************************************************************

"Aren't you hungry Mokuba?" Seto said as he tapped his brother's bedroom door for the third time. His hand shifted the warm bowl of sweet and sour chicken. He listened for a response. Nothing.

Meanwhile, Mokuba laid on his bed, looking off into space. His stomach wanted food, but his mind didn't.

"Mokuba, you haven't eaten since last night. Please come out and eat."

Mokuba looked at the door and fought his urge to open the door.

"Fine, I'll leave it here. If it gets cold, it's not my fault." Mokuba heard his older brother put the bowl down and walk off. He slipped out of the bed quietly and sneaked over to the door. He opened the door and checked the surroundings. He grabbed the bowl and ran back into the safety of his room. He hopped onto the bed and ate the whole thing ravenously. After he licked his lips, he pulled his backpack over. He dumped his books onto the floor and leaped over to his closet. Mokuba pulled some blankets and clothing out and shoved them into the bag. He collected more items, and walked over to the window. He lifted the window, and stopped. He saw the locket that hung around his neck. Mokuba walked over to his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. He folded it up, placed it on an envelope, and set it on the bed. He then took off his necklace and opened it. The picture of his brother stared back at him with a loving gaze. He shut it quickly and stuffed it in the envelope as well. He then crawled out the window and down the tree nearby.

Seto walked back up the stairs, and noticed the bowl missing. He also saw the door opened slightly. He walked in and saw an envelope addressed:

_To: Seto_

He ran over and opened it, and unfolded the note. He read it quickly, and to his horror, it read:

_Dear big brother,_

_I know you don't like me anymore. Don't act like you do, because I know you don't. Why else didn't you save me? So I did you the favor of leaving. I'm pretty sure you won't miss me. Oh, and you can have my locket. Like I want to see you again someday._

_-Mokuba_

Seto was in shock as he pulled out the card-shaped locket. He held it close to him, and whispered, "Mokuba, why?"


	11. Yugi's Kindness

Mokuba walked slowly in the rain. The tall skyscrapers seemed to surround him as they glittered with water. The atmosphere was a light gray, misted by the splash of water from the cars passing by. Mokuba shivered as the icy wind whipped his face harshly. The people walked by him as if he never existed. He sat down to rest at some steps, not minding that they were cold or wet. Mokuba curled up to the handrails and sighed tiredly. Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Is that you Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked up quickly.

"It's me, Yugi."

Mokuba smiled nervously and tried to ignore him.

"Are you okay? Why aren't you at home?"

"I...got bored and decided to take a walk."

"Why don't you come inside and have some tea or something?"

Mokuba reluctantly walked in, and saw Yugi's other friends as well. Joey and Tristian were, for the fifth time, dueling on the coffee table. Teá was watching them, apparently bored. Grampa walked in, checking on the teenagers. He saw Mokuba, and grabbed a towel and wrapped around the child's shoulders. Mokuba sat himself down as a cup of tea was poured before him. He picked up the cup gently and let the warm vapors unthaw his face. He sipped it and looked at his hosts.

"Thank you." Mokuba said as he put the cup back down.

"Why were you out in the rain?" Grampa asked.

"I was taking a walk."

Teá turned on the T.V. in boredom. The news came on.

"We have breaking news tonight." the newsman announced, "Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., was reported missing today. He was reported to have escaped the home and ran away. Authorities are now scouring the city for any trace of him. If you have seen Mokuba Kaiba, you are advised to call the authorities." A picture of Mokuba, along with some basic facts and a phone number to call appeared on the screen. Yugi and his friends stared at Mokuba.

"I'd better go now." Mokuba said as he got up.

"No, you'd better stay here so you can go back with Seto." Yugi advised.

"I don't want to! He hates me!"

"Hates **you**?!? He likes ya more 'dan his computers!" Joey exclaimed.

"He almost didn't save me!"

"Well you're here, so he must have." Tristian said.

"You don't understand! He said he'd always be there for me and he wasn't!" Mokuba stormed out of the house and into the storm.


	12. An Occurence at Domino City Bridge

Mokuba continued to walk headlong into the rain. The cars that drove by seemed to hiss as they sped over the puddles in the road. His clothes were soaked beyond belief. Mokuba shivered as he stopped at the crosswalk. Some other people that were waiting there noticed him.

"Aren't you cold?" a woman asked.

"No. I'm fine." Mokuba said as he sneezed.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" a man asked.

"Dead."

"Do you have someone to come home to?"

"Not really."

"Hey, aren't you that Mokuba Kaiba kid from TV?" an old man asked.

Mokuba ignored him and walked into the crosswalk as soon as the light changed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a police officer. The one cop suddenly became a crowd of them. Mokuba started to run the other way. He knew the cops were after him. He ran, slipping through the crowds and shortcutting through alleyways. He figured he made it to the suburban part of town, after noticing more trees and smaller houses. He eventually stopped and caught his breath. He wheezed as he saw the police approach him. They stopped, and he saw his older brother walk up to the front.

"Mokuba, why did you run away?"

Mokuba glared back at him, and noticed where he was. The Domino City Bridge. It was about a 30 foot drop to the bottom, but he didn't care. He wanted to be away from his brother. He walked over to the rail, and lifted a leg over it. He sat on it, balancing himself.

"Mokuba get down from there!"

"I don't have to listen to you! I'm old enough to decide for myself!"

"Mokuba, why do you hate me so much now? I _promised_ you that I'd always be there for you."

"Not when they kidnapped me!"

"Listen, I was calling and calling the police about seven times a day! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at them, not me!"

The police officers made a side glare at Seto.

"Mokuba, if I did anything else, I'm sorry. I mean it. Now get down from there."

Mokuba sharply turned his head, but all of a sudden, he started to wobble. The wobbling became violently quick.

"SETO!" was all Mokuba could scream. He felt his world spin, then a sudden stop. He looked up, and saw his brother, holding onto his wrist. Seto pulled his younger sibling up to his chest, and stroked Mokuba's raven hair. Mokuba was crying in his shoulder, shaking in fear and coldness.

"Mokuba, it's alright...I got you. Let's go home."

"Okay big brother."

************************************************************************

Mokuba laid in his bed, holding his stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon. He saw Seto walk in, with a bowl of chicken soup. He placed the small table on Mokuba's lap and patted Mokuba's head.

"Now you eat all of it. It'll make you better."

"Thank you Seto. Will it make me as big and strong as you, big brother?"

Seto laughed as he nodded.

"Seto, I'm sorry I was acting like that. I've should've known better. Now I feel bad that I was being mean to you, big brother."

"It's okay Mokuba." Seto said as he smoothed Mokuba's hair.

"I finished. Can I have a hug?"

"Alright." Seto picked up the tray and hugged his little brother tightly. "No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Good night Seto."

"Good night Mokuba. Before I go, let me take your temperature to see if your fever went down."

He pulled out a thermometer and placed it gingerly in Mokuba's mouth. He pulled it out after a minute and checked it.

"A little better. I'll check you in the morning. You get some sleep now."

"Okay! I love you Seto!"

"I love you too." Seto then glided out of the room, and closed the door gently. Mokuba turned the lamp off, and curled into the blankets. He held his stuffed Blue Eyes close to him and smiled.

_ I have the best big brother in the world. He'll always be there for me._

  


  


**~*~The End~*~**


End file.
